Joyeux Noël
by MarjieBraginski
Summary: After attending a party, Francis and Matthew return to their hotel room for some Christmas fun.


**This was supposed be up yesterday for Christmas, but I had go to family get-togethers that kept me from doing so. ^^; Anyway, this I guess can be a sequel to "Birthday Surprise" but it can be read on its own. Enjoy! **

**.**

Francis laughed at the joke Gilbert made, slowly sipping his glass of wine. The Frenchman was currently attending Alfred's annual Christmas party, standing with his two best friends. The only reason he ever went to these is because of his beloved Matthew.

At the thought of his little Canadian, blue eyes scanned the room. They landed on the shy boy in the corner talking to Arthur.

Francis watched as Matthew nodded and smiled to whatever the Englishman was saying and glanced over in his direction. Francis grinned and waggled his fingers, causing the Canadian to flush and wave back. Arthur turned his head and scowled when he saw Francis.

"Francis, are you even paying attention?"

Francis was brought back to the conversation around him by Antonio.

"You shouldn't be talking, Antonio. You usually can't keep up with any conversation."

Antonio pouted as Gilbert and Francis snickered at him. When they calmed down, Gilbert smirked and gave the Frenchman a playful nudge.

"He was just staring at Mattie over there, weren't you Franny? Got any plans for tonight?"

The blonde's eyes gleamed mischievously as he took another sip of wine. "Of course. As soon as this pathetic party ends, my plans will begin."

They both make knowing faces and made Francis swear to tell them all of the details the next time they met up.

Suddenly, a signature laugh sounded throughout the room along with the clapping of hands, gaining everyone attention.

Alfred beamed as he stared out at the crowd. "Okay, everyone! If you haven't already, grab the gifts and give 'em out!"

The many partygoers wandered about, exchanging gifts with smiles and light chatter. After the trio had given their presents, Antonio ran off to find a certain foul-mouthed Italian while Gilbert left to see off his Ludwig, who was leaving early with his hyperactive lover.

Francis glanced towards the corner where he'd last seen Matthew, but the Canadian wasn't there. He wandered the room, nervously playing with the ribbon on the box he was holding.

A poke at his back caused the Frenchman to turn around and grinned as he saw Matthew's timid smile.

"Salut, Mathieu!" Francis leaned down and kissed both of the Canadian's pink cheeks.

"Salut," Matthew held out a box to his boyfriend. "_Joyeux_ _Noël_."

Francis smiled warmly. "Oh, _mon_ _cœur_. You didn't have to."

The Canadian shook his head and pressed the box into his hands. "I wanted to."

Francis carefully unwrapped the gift to find a plain white box underneath. He lifted the lid and his eyes widened. Inside lay a bottle of wine, imported from France. On top of that, it was his favorite brand.

"Mathieu how did you...?"

The Canadian flushed and played with his hands. "I-I don't know much about wine, so I called your sister and she told me what kind was best. I hope you like it."

Francis embraced the younger man and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"I love it! You really shouldn't have gone through all that trouble. It makes my gift look terrible."

Matthew shook his head again. "No, I said I wanted to. Plus," he began twiddling his fingers, embarrassed. "I love anything you get me."

The Frenchman slipped his box into Matthew's hands and waited patiently for him to open it. Matthew tore the paper much less gracefully than the older man and opened the box.

He took out a long, red scarf decorated with small white maple leaves. Violet eyes brightened and a bubbly smile spread across his face.

"Wow, this is amazing! I love it!"

Francis chuckled at the boys adorable reaction and pat his head.

"_Tu_ _es_ _mignon_."

Matthew's ears burned and he sputtered, looking back down inside the box to try and hide his blush, only to see another piece of fabric inside. He made a move to reach inside, but Francis grabbed his hand.

The Frenchman brought the hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. "That's for later tonight, _mon_ _amour_."

Before Matthew could ask what he was talking about, an angry Brit shoved the Frenchman away from him.

"Stop harassing Matthew!"

Francis frowned at the interruption, yet hid his irritation quickly. Arthur was always ruining his moments with the young Canadian, apparently Christmas was no exception.

"That was not harassment. I was just showing Mathieu some affection, unlike you and your _americain_."

Arthur scowled and ignored the comment. He shoved a present into the Frenchman's hands despite the disgusted look on his face. Francis blinked in surprise.

"I'm only doing this because Alfred told me to be nice to you for once during the holidays. Don't think this changes anything." Arthur explained.

"Oh, I didn't know you cared for me this much, _rosbif_." Francis teased.

"I told you it was Alfred's idea!"

Matthew, feeling left out as the two began bickering, told Francis he would meet him back at their shared hotel room.

As he made to leave, the Frenchman grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Be wearing your gift when i get there."

He quickly let go with a wink and resumed his talk with Arthur.

Matthew raised an eyebrow, confused as to why he would wear his new scarf inside. Then he remembered what his lover said about the other fabric he saw earlier. The Canadian shrugged and continued outside to call for a cab. He'd find out when he got back to his room.

**X**

Matthew stepped into the shared hotel room, taking off his shoes and jacket. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and opened the box. The Canadian smiled as he took out the scarf and set it beside him.

He looked back in and grabbed the folded red fabric, pulling it out. Matthew ran his fingers over the silk material and when he held it up for a better look, his face flushed.

It was a small dress that was designed for Christmas; it had white frills on the sleeves and the bottom. It looked like it would on reach down to his thigh.

Looking back in the box, there was also a pair of striped stockings as well as well as red silk panties. Matthew stared at them, face red all the way up to his ears when he saw the small mistletoe design in the center.

Matthew's mind went back to the Frenchman's birthday. He must have really enjoyed his present if he got another outfit for him to wear. He didn't want to disappoint his lover on Christmas, so he began to change.

Matthew slipped the garment over his head and shivered as the cool silk touched his skin. He grabbed the panties and put them on quickly, embarrassed as the feel of silk was actually nice down there, although he wouldn't want to admit it.

A beep sounded from his discarded pants pocket as Matthew finished tugging on the stockings. The Canadian fished through his pocket and saw it was a text from Francis.

_I'll be there in 10 minutes, ma feuille d'érable._

Matthew giggled at the nickname and quickly texted back that he's ready, despite being nervous. He set the phone on the side table and sat down.

He started wondering if he should try and get into a sexy position on the bed for Francis to see when he walks in. Yet when he tried he felt stupid so he stuck with sitting awkwardly on the bed.

When he heard the door open, Matthew got up and clutched the edges of the dress. Francis looked at his nervous lover and set down his things and took off his jacket.

He walked over the the younger man and cupped his face, kissing him gently.

Francis ran his hands over the Canadian's body. "I loved the present you got me, but I want to unwrap this one now."

Matthew shyly wrapped his arms around the older mans neck and kissed him. "Then do it."

Francis kissed him deeply, while slowly lowering them onto the bed behind them. Pretty soon, a tongue was prodding at Matthew's lips, nudging for him for an invitation into his mouth.

They played with each others tongues, exploring the warm caverns, tasting the remnants of the holiday cake they had eaten earlier.

Francis pulled away when the need for air came, and started to kiss down Matthew's jaw. Matthew's moans floated around the dimly lit room and he twitched as the Frenchman's hands roamed his body, teasing his chest and thighs.

With one hand, Francis tugged playfully at his lover's clothed nipple, enjoying the noises Matthew was making. He slowly slipped his hands underneath the fabric.

Matthew glanced down as Francis began placing wet kisses along his chest and further down. Gripping the sheets tightly, the Canadian watched as his lover stopped at the panties, and seeing Matthew watching him, Francis smirked and groped the young mans clothed groin.

"F-Francis!"

The Frenchman continued to stroke the younger man for a moment before stopping completely, making Matthew let out a disappointed whine.

"Please, Francis..."

Francis sat up slightly and ran his hands up and down Matthew's inner thighs. "Tell me what you want, Mathieu. Tell me and I'll do it."

The younger man's face colored even more as he looked away from his lover's face in embarrassment.

"N-Non, I can't."

Francis raised an eyebrow and made to move his hands away from the Canadian's soft skin. "Oh? Well then, I guess I'll just have to stop."

Violet eyes snapped open and he turned his head back. In a panic, Matthew grabbed the Frenchman's hands so they couldn't move.

"Then... Please touch me."

"Touch you where?"

Matthew gave a frustrated whine, his own hand sliding down to grab himself, bucking his hips. "Right here."

The older man's eyes darkened with lust at the sight of his Matthew touching himself, and he immediately slithered down his body, pulled down the underwear and devoured Matthew's manhood without warning.

Crying out, Matthew pulled at the sheets, throwing his head back. Francis's mouth was hot against his engorged member and the sensation of Francis bobbing his head up and down made Matthew's eyes roll into the back of his head.

The older man sucked him hard, holding Matthew's hips down, his tongue swirling around the erect manhood. He bobbed his head faster, making Matthew's groans increase in volume. Right when he was about to come, Francis pulled away suddenly, flicking his tongue teasingly over the tip.

Francis took this moment to glide a finger inside of his lover and noticing how the Canadian tensed at the intrusion, crawled up his body to whisper calming words into his ear. The finger pressed around experimentally until the younger man relaxed and Francis added a second.

"Ngh!" Matthew pushed back against the fingers as hot sensations shot throughout his body. "I can't wait any longer, Francis! Please enter me!"

Francis glanced down at the impatient man; the dress was lifted to expose his flushed skin and erect nipples. He was beautiful.

The Frenchman nodded and lifted up Matthew's hips to nudge himself inside, letting out a gasp as he felt the muscles clench down around him. Fully inside his partner, Francis gripped Matthew's hips and began to thrust.

"Ahn... Nn," Matthew mewled and whimpered as Francis began thrusting into him. He could hear the breaths Francis was making against his ear, and the sounds went straight to his throbbing cock.

Francis kissed along the pale flesh, nipping at his neck while keeping up a steady pace. Yelping, the Canadian's hands gripped onto Francis's shoulders as he sucked hard at his neck, thrusting gradually getting faster and faster.

Matthew pulled the Frenchman down for a bruising kiss. Their tongues continued to explore as the pace quickened, Francis lifting one of Matthews legs to allow himself better access.

Both men broke the kiss and cried out as they came. Matthew sank back into the mattress, completely s pent as Francis pulled out and fell to his side so they were lying next to each other. For a while, their heavy breathing filled the air then Matthew glanced over at Francis tiredly. Francis smiled softly at him, reaching out stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"You're amazing," he said quietly as he kissed Matthew's forehead. The Canadian smiled, closing his eyes and rested his head on the soft pillow.

"That was a great Christmas. Thank you, Francis," he said softly, drifting to sleep.

Francis kissed the boy softly. "Non. Thank _you, _Mathieu."

Resting now, the Frenchman draped his arm around his now sleeping lover, holding him tightly to his chest. He smiles to himself, happy that his plans went smoothly before slipping his eyes shut as well.

"_Joyeux_ _Noël."_


End file.
